


First Meeting

by Rinn the Small Boy (MasterKathy)



Series: Baby Barton-Coulson [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, enjoy, jamie meets a familiar face, the start of a great thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKathy/pseuds/Rinn%20the%20Small%20Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student shows up in Jamie's class, and they become quick friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like this little friend group I'm creating. Enjoy. If you're up to it, visit me @ onlythedoctorknows.tumblr.com and submit a prompt for Jamie!

Jamie liked school. He liked his desk, his set of Avengers-themed notebooks (he insisted on them, much to Clint’s dismay), the crayons, and a thick binder full of printer paper for doodles. He liked the familiarity of his second grade classroom, eating lunch with Gwen and Wade, his two friends.  
One day, however, things changed. The principal walked in during story time, his hand resting on the shoulder of a boy unlike Jamie had ever seen. He was tall and skinny, his glasses much too large for his face, eyes large and brown and darting quickly around the room.  
“Ms. Rowe, this is your new student, Peter Parker,” the man said.  
Ms. Rowe lowered the book and smiled. “Hello Peter, I’m Ms. Rowe, your new teacher. Class, why don’t you say hello to Peter.”  
“Hi Peter,” echoed around the room. Jamie continued to stare, clutching his binder to his chest. Gwen poked his knee several times before giving up.   
“We’re just in story time now, Peter. Why don’t you sit down and we’ll continue?”  
Peter wandered in between the children, automatically sitting down beside Jamie. Jamie was surprised, naturally. “I like them too,” he said, pointing to Jamie’s shirt. The black fabric portrayed the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in their battle poses. “Raphael is my favorite. What’s yours?”  
“Oh, uhm, uh, M-Michelangelo.” Jamie blushed. “My name’s Jamie.”  
“I’m Peter. Nice to meet you, Jamie.”

Eating dinner that evening, Phil and Clint heard an earful about their son’s newest friend, who was “super cool” and “had the same box of crayons” and “also loves TMNT.” They smiled at each other, watching Jamie attempt and fail to twirl his pasta. Eventually, Phil gave in and helped him.  
“Thank you, Daddy,” he said happily. “Anyways, could Peter come over, maybe? So we can play with toys in my room? Oh, and Gwen, and Wade?”  
“I don’t see why not, honey. I’ll call their parents tonight, set up a playdate for Friday. You get Peter’s number tomorrow, okay?”  
Jamie grinned. “Too bad, I already got his number.”  
Clint laughed at that, and Phil glared at him. “Alright, then I will call Peter’s aunt and uncle after dinner.”  
Jamie squealed, running over to clutch at his dad and press sloppy spaghetti kisses to his cheek. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!”

A common game between the friends was Tea Party, and Peter was eager to join. Rather than tea, they had small mugs of apple juice, an assortment of cookies, and Jamie’s favorite napkins with flowers on them. Gwen poured the juice.   
“Could you pass me a mint milano, please?” Wade asked Jamie.  
“Certainly, kind sir.” Jamie slid one onto a plate and passed it to Wade, who smiled wide at him.   
Peter sipped at his juice. “I like your room, Jamie. It’s a nice shade of green.”  
“Thank you. My daddy and papa and I painted it this last summer,” Jamie replied. “It used to be an icky shade of blue, but they were really cool about it when I asked to change.”  
“Whoa. You have two dads?” Peter asked anxiously. Jamie nodded hesitantly. “That’s super cool.” They smiled at each other.  
They continued to play, and when it reached four o’clock, Phil walked out of his office and into Jamie’s bedroom. By that time, they were all dressed up as wizards, and were shouting spells from Harry Potter at each other.  
“Hey kids. Jamie, honey, is pizza good for dinner?”  
“Yes please, daddy.”   
“Okay. You can go back to playing now.” Phil smiled and went off to start the pizza dough.

Peter was the last to leave, picked up by his Uncle Ben, who shook Jamie’s hand firmly and made him blush. Uncle Ben talked to Phil and Clint for a few minutes, and before he walked out the door Peter pulled Jamie into a hug and whispered “thank you” into his ear.   
“So, did you have fun?” Clint asked, lifting Jamie up to settle against his hip. Jamie nodded sleepily. “You ready for a shower and bedtime?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“You are such a good boy.” Phil held his hand as he was lowered to the ground. “Now go. Shower. And then come say good night.”  
Clint pulled Phil to his side. “How did we get so lucky?”  
“I have no idea. But I’m happy.”


End file.
